Senior Year
by Kahnartis
Summary: It's Jack, Elsa, Hiccup, Astrid, Eugene, Kristoff, and Aster's senior year of high school! How much trouble will they cause before they graduate?
1. Chapter 1

_EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO __EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO __EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO __EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO __EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO __EUGENE SMELLS LIKE FISH POO _

"Mr. H! My calculator is messed up!"

Mr. H let out a weary sigh. "Bring to to my desk, Anna." The screen was still repeating the message about one of his senior students in his first period class. "Well, that's new…"

"Mr. H?"

"_Eugene smells like fish poo_? It was _Aster smells like rotten eggs_ until fourth period." said Mr. H. "I swear those boys are going to get me in trouble one of these days."

A few minutes later, Anna's calculator was all fixed. "Thank you, Mr. H."

"No problem." Mr. H said as he went back to grading papers. "Oh, and Anna, please tell the student body president to keep her boyfriend in line."

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Elsa was trying to tune out all the arguments. Hiccup and Astrid were arguing about popular history of the Viking culture over actual history of Viking culture. Elsa actually agreed with Hiccup in that popular history was taught over the actual history of the Vikings.

Her attention was drawn away from the couple by the bickering of another couple also seated at the table. "Elsa! Tell Eugene that it is perfectly fine to ask for a new iron frying pan as a birthday present!" asked the brunette sitting directly across from her.

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders. "It's her birthday."

"Exactly! So she should want something nice!" argued Eugene.

Elsa raised her left eyebrow. "She's your girlfriend."

"Elsa's right. Whatever the girl says she wants for her birthday, she gets… within reason." said the newest arrival to the table.

"So what did the principal get you for this time?" asked

"Nothing. He just called me up to speak with me." Jack said before taking a bite out of his pizza. Thank heavens that the school had switched to making personal sized pizzas that could fit on a small salad plate.

All arguments stopped at Jack's response. The whole table was looking at him like he had lost his mind.

Eugene had managed to find his voice enough to ask the question on everyone's mind. "That's it?"

"Yep. Said he was proud of me for finally straightening up."

"He's getting ahead of himself, isn't he?" This time all eyes looked to Elsa. It was unusual for Elsa to say something like that, even if Jack was her boyfriend. "What?"

"You usually don't take my side, even when you find my pranks funny. It's weird that you are defending me." explained Jack as he looked at his girlfriend of a year and a half.

Elsa huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not defending you, Jack. I'm just saying that Mr. Castle is getting ahead of himself. School has only been in session for a month and a half, and it's your senior year. There's no way that you are going to leave here without making a lasting impression."

"And there's the Elsa that we know." Hiccup wiped his brow as he spoke to emphasize that he thought Jack had turned her over to the dark side.

Lunch continued on like normal, and Elsa didn't think much about it when her phones buzzed. She looked at it, and saw it was from Anna.

_Mr. H says 2 tell u 2 keep ur boyfriend under control. luv u! _

Blue eyes narrow once she reads the message. It doesn't take long to connect the dot. Mr. H is a math teacher. Anna should have just left math class. Jack has Mr. H's class first period. Whatever happened has lasted all the way through fifth period.

"Jack…" Elsa called in a sing-song voice. She could feel the arm he had draped around her shoulder tense up, and she couldn't help but inwardly smirk.

Jack gulped. "Yes?"

"How was Mr. H's class this morning?"

"Fine." he answered while Elsa kept looking a him. "It wasn't anything bad! I promise! IT was just some fun!"

"That's what you say about all of your pranks." added Astrid. "It that usually means it's only fun for you and your friends."

"Eugene was a part of this too!" admitted Jack. "I mean it's not the first time we have programmed the graphing calculators to say something."

"Again?" groaned Elsa. "Just be glad that he didn't report you to the principal for that. It would have put a damper on the conversation you two had earlier."

The next day, Jack, Aster, Eugene, and Kristoff all had their heads down in math class. They were asleep. Well, one was only faking, not that the rest of the class knew that.

Mr. H had just finished explaining how to do a type of equation. "Are there any questi… class, I want you take a look at the back row. They sleep in here alms every day, and yet they manage to do better than the majority of you! Do you really want it to be known that Jack Frost, Eugene Brigand, Aster Mund, and Kristoff Massif can do better than you when they sleep in class?"

The majority of students had horrified looks on their faces. That kind of news can be difficult to swallow. It seemed like first period lasted forever after Mr. H dropped that particular bombshell.

Finally, it ended and the back row woke up in time to leave before they were late for second period and Mr. H could let out a sigh of relief. When that four slept during class, he didn't have to worry about a prank for the rest of the day.

As the students walked through his door, he told them to get a graphing calculator. Once he had explained the lesson, he told to class to go use the specific program on the calculator to help ith the classwork.

Within five minutes, all the calculators were unusable.

_ERROR_

_ERROR_

_ERROR_

_ERROR_

_ERROR_

_ERROR_

_ERROR_

_ERROR_

_ERROR _

_ERROR_

It continuously repeated without stopping.

"Dammit Jack!" Mr. H yelled, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.

**AN: Hello! This is my first attempt at Jelsa. Also, I ask that any impressionable minds not take any pranks and jokes seriously. They can land you in major trouble, like major MAJOR trouble! That being said, this is a high school fic, but I am pretty sure that there hasn't been one quite like this before.**

**And yes, with graphing calculators you can program them to do lengthy equations. That's what the class did. They kept the program labeled the same as the equation, but the four changed the actual part where you enter the equation to say these things. When you ENTER, it's hard to stop! Seriously. **

**Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed this! And tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I take back what I said last chapter… If you want to pull off one of the many pranks that will be included in this story, please, be my guest. They are all possible, and have been done before.**

**Also, I own nothing. **

Bruma High School was known for many things: its sports programs; its band programs; its academic programs. Overall, Bruma High was a very well-rounded school.

That said, it does not mean that everything functions smoothly 100% of the time.

_… Eugene Brigand… Hiccup Haddock… Astrid Hofferson… Kristoff Massif… Please report to the cafeteria._

When Hiccup arrived from the cafeteria, he quickly scanned the crowd for his friends. He found them sitting in their usual lunch booth. "Any idea what this is all about?" he heard Kristoff ask.

"No idea. Maybe we are getting a reward or something." Eugene said casually.

"Doubtful." Hiccup said as he sat down beside his girlfriend. "They only called about fifty seniors, or so, to the cafeteria."

"Exactly. Only a certain number of us will be getting something!" Eugene argued.

"What award do they give out before the end of the third month? It doesn't make sense to be receiving an award." Hiccup responded.

Before the argument could continue, the principal of Bruma High, Mr. Castle, called for silence. "I have called you all here this morning for a very serious reason." Eugene gave Hiccup a smug look at this. "As you are all aware, this is your last year here at Bruma High School. Well, at least for many of you, that is. However, it has come to my attention that the school guidance counselors have not told you that there was a curriculum change last year." Traces of horror and panic can be seen on almost every face as the words are slowly starting to make sense. "I am afraid that all students who were called here this morning do not have enough credits to graduate in the spring."

It took a whole five minutes for the students to calm down enough to finish listening.

"I have informed all of the teachers about this mishap." Mr. Castle began as the students were finally calming down. "You will all need to enroll in at least one other class to make up your credits. As long as this is done by the end of the week, your teachers will give you credit for both this semester and next."

And with that, Mr. Castle left the cafeteria.

**Lunch**

Jack was jittery as he stood in the lunch line. He was curious as to why four of his friends were called up to the cafeteria earlier. He tried asking them, but they said that they only wanted to talk about it one time.

That response made him all the more curious to know what was going on.

When he finally arrived at the booth that the normal lunch crew sat at, he couldn't contain himself any longer. "So what happened this morning?"

Five sets of eyes glared at the white haired boy before one finally responded.

"OW!" Jack bent down to rub his shin where his loving girlfriend had kicked him. "What was that for?"

Just not with words.

"It couldn't have been too bad, right?" asked the ever optimistic Rapunzel as she intertwined her fingers with Eugene's.

"You can't laugh." Kristoff said while looking right at Jack. "Whatsoever."

Jack's face fell momentarily before it light back up even brighter than before. It had to be something worthwhile for Kristoff to even warm about not laughing. "Okay."

"We don't have enough credits to graduate." Hiccup said when it became obvious that Kristoff was not about to admit what happened this morning.

"Apparently, the curriculum changed last year, and we need more one more credit to graduate."

"Math, science, literature, history…?" Elsa asked.

"Fine Arts." mumbled Astrid.

"Did you just say... fine arts? That's the credit you're missing?" Elsa sounded flabbergasted.

"Explains why Bunny and I didn't get called up." Jack said.

"Yes. Being in the band is all fine and dandy, but some of us have to find a class that counts as fine arts!"

Jack smirked at his friends. "Just leave that to me."

**After School**

"Elsa!" Jack whined.

"No."

"But… they're our friends! Do you really want to them to be held back a year?" he asked.

Elsa didn't even bother to answer; she just kept walking through the park.

"Come on, Elsa." He managed place his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop walking. He slowly moved to stand in front of the blonde. "Please?" he asked softly. When he felt her shoulders drop a little, he did what he had to do. "For me?"

Elsa sighed before looking up into Jack's enchanting eyes. "All right, I'll help you."

Jack gave her a mischievous smile. "I knew you'd give in eventually! Maybe next time I'll use the sad eyes."

"Why don't you call them puppy eyes like a normal person?"

"Because sad eyes will jerk at person's heart! Puppy eyes will just make me look cute and adorable." Jack teasingly whined.

"And we can't have that, now can we?"

"Nope! I have to stay looking very manly to impress the girls!" Jack said as he did a 'manly' pose.

"Girls?" Elsa asked without a smile.

Slowly, Jack's smile started to fade. "Elsa, it was a joke!" She didn't give a response. "You know that you're the only one for me." Still nothing. "Elsa… it was just a joke."

Elsa couldn't contain her laughter anymore. While not loud and boisterous, it was still more than the usual giggles that she usually let loose when she found something funny.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the sound. "Hey! You tricked me!"

Elsa just smiled as Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders before leading her down the path through the park.

She and Jack had stopped on top of a hill to watch the sunset when she suddenly had an idea. "Jack! I know what we can do to help our friends!"

"What?"

"Music Appreciation." she said.

"Is there even a music appreciation class at Bruma?" asked a confused Jack.

"No. At least not yet." Elsa added.

"The only one who could and would teach that class is Mr. Sebastian, and he is not going to give up his planning for that." explained Jack.

"Astrid said that Mr. Castle has told all the teachers about the mishap, so all we have to do is persuade Mr. Sebastian to have a 'music appreciation' class. It can be during one of his actual classes, that way he doesn't lose his planning time."

Jack was actually considering the idea. It was a good idea. "What about letting students observe symphonic band? It's a third period class, and a lot of seniors have a free period third period."

"You're crazy if you think that is a good idea. Observing concert band would be a good idea, though. It's second period, so it wouldn't be too hard to change a schedule around." Elsa said.

"No way. We are doing the marching band music right now, same as symphonic. Plus there are a lot more students in concert band."

"That's true. But after marching season, concert band gets an easier schedule."

"What about first period band?" Jack offered.

"The percussion class? That… could actually work. It's maybe twenty students in that class right now."

"Really? Great!" Jack exclaimed. "Now, how do we convince Mr. Sebastian to agree?"

"Well, you can be persuasive when you want to be, and I will be there to support your idea." she said.

"You mean having the student body president, captain of the varsity cheerleaders, and first chair flute in symphonic band back up my idea? How can he not say yes?"

"Great! Then we can talk to him before school tomorrow!"

"Elsa!"

**AN: Yes, Jack, Bunny, and Elsa are all in the band! I told you this was going to be different!**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

It took both Jack and Elsa to persuade Mr. Sebastian to create a music appreciation class starting on Monday. Eugene, Kristoff, Astrid, and Hiccup were part of the 15 students to sign up for the class.

While other seniors were trying to fix their schedules to get the credits they need to graduate, Jack and Aster were sleeping in Mr. H's math class. Kristoff and Eugene were currently in the office to straighten out their schedules.

Mr. H was going over how the Pythagorean Theorem leads to the Distance Formula which leads to the Equation of a Circle.

Even the others were getting bored. But it was so funny to see how energetic Mr. H got when he talked about math and the logic behind it.

Sadly for Mr. H, his excitement was cut short when a there was a soft knock on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal the science teacher, Mrs. Tooth. "I'm sorry to interrupt your class, Mr. H, but I need two students to help me move some boxes of decorations for Homecoming Week next week. I would ask some of my students, but they are taking test right now."

Before anyone could say a word, both Jack and Aster grabbed their stuff and walked toward Mrs. Tooth. "We'll go."

The energetic science teacher just smiled. "And here I thought that they only slept in my class!" Both boys stuttered and blushed lightly. "Well, I have my volunteers now, so we will just be leaving now."

It was at lunch that Jack told his friends what Mrs. Tooth said about him and Aster. Unfortunately for him, his friends seemed to take enjoyment in the fact that of any teacher to call out Jack Frost, it was the sweet but energetic science teacher Mrs. Tooth.

"That has to be the way to be called out. I mean with just about any other teacher, it would come across as them just teasing our silver haired friend." Hiccup said. "Bur for Mrs. Tooth to do it… it's just perfect!"

"I don't care that Mrs. Tooth called him out; I just wish that I could have been there to see Jack called out!" A pouty Eugene stated.

"If you were there, she would have called you out too!" Rapunzel argued.

Jack laughed. "Rapunzel's right. Aster was also called out, so why aren't you picking on him?"

"You are right here in front of us." declared Astrid.

"Why am I friends with you people again? You are all supposed to be on my side!" playfully whined Jack.

"Because I like them and you love me." Elsa said as she sat down beside her boyfriend.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on us, Elsa!" said Eugene. "It's not natural." The brunette turned toward Jack. "Control your girlfriend before she gives me a heart attack!"

Jack just smirked. "Why would I do that? If you weren't around then I could get away with so much more."

"If he died, then you would have a very upset Rapunzel. No one wants that. Trust me." Elsa said. "Now why was Jack whining about being friends with everyone?"

Hiccup's eyes gleamed with mischief. Sure, he was one of Jack's best friends; however, he has been friends with Elsa longer. "Well, Mr. Frost got caught sleeping in Mr. H's class, then he was called out in front of the class by Mrs. Tooth, but before all of that, he decided that he would practically skip class by volunteering to help Mrs. Tooth carry some Homecoming decorations."

The auburn haired boy saw a wicked gleam enter Elsa's eye. There was a specific reason that Hiccup didn't Aster's part of the story.

"Jack, don't you remember what Eugene and Kristoff asked of you this morning?" Elsa asked sweetly.

Jack was panicking. If he answered that he did remember, then he would be in trouble for break the sacred bro code. But surely Kristoff would understand. Eugene obviously wasn't that upset. However, if he answered that he didn't remember, he would get in trouble for not paying attention to his friends, and thereby breaking that sacred bro code again. Sometimes he hated how skilled Elsa was at backing people into a corner.

"It's not like they missed anything important. Just a bunch of gibberish." He defended. It was the best way to get out of this mess. This way, it shows that he paid attention but didn't deem the information important enough to be passed on.

"And how do you know that? You left in the middle of class."

"Then they can get what they need to know from Mr. H. I shouldn't have to do everything for them."

"True, but how often do they ask you to do something for them involving schoolwork?" she asked.

"All of the time. They don't have the valedictorian as their girlfriend to help them keep on schedule."

"You're not that bad." Elsa added before turning to face their friends. If she didn't, then they would just keep talking in circles. "So are you guys ready for Homecoming next week?"

"I am definitely going to beat Jack in the toe-touch competition this time for sure!" Astrid passionately stated.

"Dream on! I've been the champ for the past two years. I'm not going to lose my title my senior year."

"I'm looking forward to the powderpuff football game. This year, my class is going to win!" Rapunzel added.

"My class has won every year since we were freshman. We are going to be the first class to dominate powderpuff football all four years of high school." Eugene argued while facing his girlfriend.

"What about you, Hiccup?" asked Elsa. "Are you going to participate in any of the class activities?"

"I'll participate in the day themes, but I probably will not be joining any competitions." he answered.

"You were nominated for Homecoming King along with Jack, Eugene, and Kristoff. Is your family going to be able to make it next Friday night?" questioned Elsa.

"I'm not sure. I hope they will be able to come. I don't want to be down on the field all by myself." Hiccup said.

Elsa's eyes softened. Hiccup has been her friend for almost as long as she and Astrid have been friends. She knew his family was kept busy with their business. "Astrid and I will be will to escort you if they cannot come to Homecoming."

"Does this mean that I have to dress up if I have to escort him?" asked Astrid.

"Yes." Elsa answered immediately. She ignored the blonde's grumbling.

"Who is going to be escorting you? Anna was nominated as a princess, so she's out." Rapunzel asked.

Elsa just smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Well, I'm not looking forward to Homecoming night. Aster and I are going to playing the same boring music on repeat for like twenty minutes without moving." Jack looked at his girlfriend. "You are so lucky that you aren't in marching band."

"It's not that easy being a cheerleader. The band likes to change up the tempo of some songs, and we have to change the speed of our dances and cheers based off of the band." stated Elsa. "You get notice of the change from Mr. Sebastian. We don't know about the change until you actually start playing."

"Next week is going to interesting. That's for sure." Hiccup said.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
